Revelations
by Antoinette kaikris
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie's usual banter led to some unexpected revelations about each chapter 3 is rated M, fore warned is fore armed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; their banter led to unexpected revelations.**

**Revelations**

**Chapter 1**

"Lieutenant;" Ichabod nearly shouted "I believe I am need of your immediate assistant;" Pointing to Abbie's laptop.

"What did you do this time Crane;" came Abbie's exasperated reply as she move from her desk, stacked with material about the current demon they were researching.

"I was merely trying to internet but these…things keep popping up" a very irritated Ichabod eyed the computer screen wearily.

It was all Abbie could do to stop her self from laughing when she came to see what had him so irked.

"Crane I've showed you a million times how to exit a page." Abbie said annoyed.

"You don't believe I've tried lieutenant?" "these pages with scantily clad women are incessant in their pursuit of God knows what." Ichabod ranted.

Abbie couldn't hold in her laughter any longer which seems to further aggravate Ichabod.

"I see that you really do find joy in my discomfort Ms. Mills."He reprimanded her.

"Lighten up Crane will ya" Abbie replied as she escapes the pages. "Maybe it would do you some good to indulge in their pursuits" she said dimly as walked back to her desk.

"I beg your pardon" Ichabod admonished.

"I said!" Abbie raised her voice "maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy if you found an outlet for some of your pent up frustrations."

"That is not what you said, but I know what you mean and I don't think it is appropriate to hold such conversation with you."

"Hold up, hold up" Abbie lifted her hands and locked eyes with Ichabod "I didn't want to discuss anything; I was just trying to tell you, not to be such a prude. This is the year twenty fourteen; sex is every where, get use to it." She finished triumphantly.

Ichabod noted the defensive tone Abbie had to her voice and only then realized that the way he was acting might have come across as impolite. He got up from his seat; walk to her desk and sat on the edge; gaining her interest he said; "I apologize." Abbie brows scrunched in question.

"I am most sorry for being so insolent my dear lieutenant; your are right when you say I have many frustrations but in my defense I found it a little insulting for you to suggest I amuse fantasies of those women."he gestured to the laptop.

"I am sorry too for pushing your buttons Crane." Abbie apologized "but I still think you're a prude" she snickered.

Ichabod smiled then leaned over resting his palms on Abbie's chair arms, caging her; with his lips a mere inch from her ear he whispered; "You wouldn't think I was such a prude if you could see who and what my fantasies entertained;" his lips dragged from her ear to the corner of her mouth, waiting a second before he pulled away.

"Should I go and see if the charter lady has more of the energy drink beverage." Ichabod purposely asked of a shocked, speechless Abbie. With smugness radiating off him he walked to the door.

As Ichabod was about to exit "Hey Crane, that's sexual assault you know."Abbie reprimanded.

Ichabod grinned; "well I'll wait for the suit but something tells me one will not be filed." His brow rose asking for a challenge.

"What makes you so confident I won't?" Abbie retorted.

"My dear Abigail do you know how many times you've fallen asleep just mere feet from me." Ichabod gestured to the space between their respective stations. Abbie eyed him inquiringly.

"You talk."

Her eyes went wide, knowing exactly what he meant.

Ichabod disappeared through the door even more self-satisfied than before.

**A/N; I'm just putting this out there base on reviews I may or may not continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I don't think I'll go very far with this but I promise I'll try my hardest to make it a good read no matter how short it might be. This chapter is a bit lengthy, needed to clarify some things; I wasn't comfortable with Ichabod being so OOC. **

**Disclaimer; I am not an affiliate of the Sleepy Hollow series, i am however a very big shipper of Ichabbie thus these fictions. :)**

**Revelations**

**Chapter 2**

Abbie paced back and forth trying to settle her thoughts before Ichabod returned, she contemplated acting nonchalant but she knew that would only be delaying the inevitable.

She eventually decided that getting everything in the open would be best; her relationship with Crane couldn't be discomfited; daily obstacles don't allow room for that and it is why she kept her feelings hidden.

"Ms. Mills, I hope you're not disappointed but Ms. Wendy said she only had the raspberry flavor" Ichabod announced, returning to the Archives.

Abbie waved her hand in dismissal "Its okay, doesn't matter." getting to the chase she asked;

"Crane, how long have you known;" apprehension clear in her voice.

Ichabod looked at her inquiringly, "about your dreams, you mean?"

Abbie nodded her head hanged; still unable to make eye contact.

"About four months ago, was the first time, we were here; you called my name; I answered but when you didn't continue I looked up and saw you were sleeping."

"At first I thought you were having an upsetting dream but when I went to wake you I realized it wasn't the type of distress I thought it was." He smirked.

"So why didn't you say anything," Abbie replied still avoiding eye contact.

Ichabod put the drinks down on the nearest desk and moved to stand across from her; Abbie folded her hands across her middle, subconsciously putting a buffer between her and Ichabod.

He ascertained her defensive demeanor and took a step back.

"Lieutenant, let me apologize for my impetuous actions earlier, I cross a line I should not have without your consent and for that I am sorry."

"I was startled yes but I am not upset with you Crane if anything I am more curious as to what your actions meant."

"As brash as it was Abigail it was my way of telling you I hold the same if not stronger affections towards you." Abbie's heart pounded enticingly at his confession but she tried to mask her exhilaration, she needed clarifications before she made her own admissions.

"Crane you still haven't answered my question, why didn't you tell me you knew I dreamed of you." She insisted.

"Because that's exactly what they were… dreams." Ichabod replied.

Abbie looked at him inquiringly.

"My dear lieutenant I couldn't rely on your dreams only, to truly know the depths of your affections."

"So…" Abbie interjected.

"You see Abigail I have know from the start that I was attracted to you, in every sense of the word but in the beginning I excused my feelings thinking that it was the cause of our bond as witnesses or that it was only normal, as we spend almost every waking hour together. I thought maybe that could be the affliction with you as well." Ichabod finished looking towards Abbie for a reaction.

Abbie shook her head understandingly; "So you waited for a confession of my own accord so you would know my feelings weren't mistaken."

Ichabod nodded in the affirmative.

Abbie closed the distance between herself and Ichabod, she reached for his hand; capturing his attention;

"Crane I do have feelings for you but I've already told you, our mission doesn't allow for complications and even if i wanted to, I couldn't confess because I wasn't entirely sure you were over Katrina; still isn't, plus you didn't leave any clues about how you felt towards me;" she accredited.

Ichabod clasped Abbie's tiny hand in his large ones; "My dear lieutenant there is no complication because on this journey it is established that all we really get are each other and for your concern about where I stand with Katrina, she will always be a part of me but I can assure you my adore towards her is resigned.

Abbie smiled radiantly trusting Ichabod's sincerity.

Ichabod returned her smile just as intensely, knowing now that they were on the same foothold, it made him feel invigorated but there was something he was curious about and now that everything was out in the open he had to ask;

"Since when have you felt like this?"Abbie chuckled and Ichabod eyed her amusingly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" she clarified.

"Well ladies first" Ichabod teased.

Abbie rolled her eyes and smiled, "well from the start I found you compelling, attractive even; despite you being what I could only surmise as arrogant at the time."

"Even after you help me defeat Rhocoronteys and saved me from purgatory I still forced myself to dismiss my growing affections for you as a side effect of the witness bond thingy."

Abbie smiled at Ichabod "just like you said."

He returned her smile and pulled her to the pair of red leather chairs.

After settling themselves; Ichabod reclaimed Abbie's hand and inclined his head for her to continue.

"I didn't acknowledge how I truly felt until about six months ago." Ichabod looked at her curiously.

"Back when we had the succubus problem, after we saved Hawley from the demon."

Icahbod nodded remembering and although he and Hawely have become some what, friends, hearing Abbie mention him still made him slightly ill at ease.

Abbie ignored the look of contempt on his face and persisted; "on our drive back to the cabin you tried to tell me it was okay to date Hawley if I wanted to."

"But you said opening your heart to someone is always a complication." Ichabod reminded her.

Abbie nodded her head "yes, because with succubus's revealing peoples hidden desires made me examined mine in fear that I could be a target, so it was just minutes before that I accepted that, my feelings for you were the real deal, so me, telling you that, was because it was the truth; opening my heart to whom I truly preferred was the biggest complication."

Abbie watched Ichabod face lit with comprehension. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles;

After a minute of quiet; "So are you gonna tell me your side" Abbie asked bringing him out of his silent musings.

Ichabod smiled at Abbie "When you told me Katrina chose to return to Abraham, I had an awakening the same day six months ago, as you did." Abbie looked at him bewildered.

Ichabod indicated with a raised index that he would clarify.

"I had an encounter with the succubus before Hawley assisted me in taking her down, she said things, I didn't give them much thought as I had already reconciled my desires towards you as a fruition of our witness bond but after you left me at the lake that day I contemplated the real answer to the question you asked." Abbie scrunched her brows even more perplexed.

"I know, I said you were right, that relationships needed to evolve." Abbie nodded remembering and waited for him to continue.

"I realized I was alright with Katrina leaving not because I thought she could look after herself although that was none the less true but mostly because you were there, because I knew I had you, I was alright."

"I wondered how I could let my wife return to the clutches of the enemy but I felt like dying the hours you were trapped in purgatory. It was then I knew, however unfair it was to Katrina, I knew you were more important and such importance did not come with mere desire or admiration or attraction… it came with love. Ichabod finished locking eyes with Abbie to convey his sincerity.

Abbie heart pounded in exhilaration at his declaration but her excitement was short lived when a feeling of guilt crept in and she knew what caused it;

"Crane, does Katrina know, is this why she chose to stay with Henry after we send Moloch back to purgatory." She asked.

Reading her like a book, Ichabod could sense her question was caused from guilt towards Katrina;

"My dear Abigail, Katrina knew my heart wasn't hers to keep, so don't guilt yourself, I told you, my love for her is resigned and I could do so knowing she didn't hold any contempt towards us."

Abbie's smile returned.

Ichabod got up and kneel in front Abbie. She eyed him inquiringly.

"Now Ms. Grace Abigail Mills would you allow me the honor to kiss you?"

"You already did" Abbie answered in jest.

"My dear lieutenant that wasn't a kiss that was just me losing patience waiting on a confession."

"Then what is" Abbie egged him on.

Ichabod cradled Abbie's cheek, his long fingers spanning her jaw; his thumb caressed her lips before he leaned in and whispered;

"This is."

**A/N; we will explore what started Abbie's dreams in the next chapter, I will also add more fluffiness or maybe something a bit lemony in coming chapters however few they may be.**

**As always thank you for your support and reviews. I apologize for any typos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Apologies for the wait and so you know, this chapter is rated M, fore warned is fore armed. ;)**

**Disclaimer: i am not an affiliate of the Sleepy Hollow series.**

**Revelations**

**Chapter 3**

It has been a little over a week now since their affirmation of love for each other and this was the first quiet moment they were allowed, yet they were far from uncomfortable alone together.

These were the thoughts that occupied Abbie's mind; her legs stretched across the worn sofa; she watched Ichabod as he sat in the wooden chair across from her, reading; his voice a calm pleasant hum.

Her thoughts however, shifted, when the way his lips would pucker over certain words caught her attention, it reminded her of how they felt against her own and even though she did not have an eidetic memory like he does she could remember their kiss in vivid detail.

She could remember how firm his lips were, yet supple, how he angles his head to deepen the kiss, how skillfully his tongue navigated her mouth; she could remember the taste of his breath…

"Abigail, Abigail; are you alright? A startled Abbie blinked her way back to reality.

"I'm okay" she replied clearing her throat as she fidgets with her hair.

"On the contrary my dear Abigail you seem quite flustered." Ichabod fret ted.

Abbie looked at him and smiled "I like how you mostly call me Abigail now."

"Why are you trying to change the focus lieutenant, you are clearly bothered by something."

"Crane look at me" Abbie gestured to her self "I'm fine."

Ichabod shook his head in disagreement; "you were gripping into the cushion for dear life and your breathing was labored….." he stopped abruptly; realization mixed with mischief filled his eyes.

"Abigail… I am mistaken to assume you were daydreaming about me?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow; a cocky smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Abbie recognized when he determined the true cause of her quandary but she didn't know he would voice his opinion so boldly and certainly not be cocky about it.

His assertiveness reminded her that she too was like that; she shouldn't be embarrassed by entertaining fantasies of the person she was in love with. The comprehension birthed a new surge of confidence in her.

"You kissed a girl like that and don't expect it to have some side effect." Abbie stated sanctimoniously.

Ichabod faltered to reply, he intended to get a blush out of the lieutenant with his tease, something he liked to see her do, as it was infrequent; she was always so unperturbed, however today it seems, she was none the less her usual self.

Abbie satisfied by Ichabod's speechlessness couldn't hide her smug smile which made Ichabod became aware that, it is not that she was unaffected by his words; she was just using his own brazenness against him; trying to do the same as he anticipated of her.

A slow smile spread across Ichabod's face 'two can play this game' he thought in a self-aggrandizing way.

He crossed over; Abbie moved her legs allowing him beside her.

Ichabod took her hand; seeking her eyes; "My treasured Abigail the memory of our kiss has plagued my thoughts in the most wonderful ways."

"It has been over a week, why haven't I received another" Abbie slighted.

"A fault of devoting too much time to vanquishing demons, but I assure my love, it is the notion of returning to your succulent lips that encouraged me to have fought so hard, just to achieve a moment's peace.

"Well time waits on no man Crane, especially not us, so I suggest you use it wisely." Abbie countered her voice betraying her affectation of being unmoved.

Ichabod eyes shifted to Abbie's lips lingering before he returned her gaze, he shook his head in dissent.

Abbie looked at him baffled.

"My lovely Abigail, you don't know the extents of which that kiss affected me" Ichabod grip tightened on her hand.

"Then show me" Abbie whispered; her free hand; caressing his jaw.

Ichabod thought he was amusing Abbie, thought he was playing some sort of game; one he thought he would win but he soon realized his injudicious thinking when, he, without hesitation, acquiescent to her request.

One hand tangled in his soft brown locks, her other fisted in his shirt, the need to breathe forces her to leave his mouth but Ichabod wasn't deterred; going to the spot where her neck met her shoulder; his beard tickled, his teeth nibbled; his tongue soothe; her sighs turned to moans and he pulls away.

"Crane;" Abbie breathed Ichabod's name questioningly.

Ichabod searched his memory for what led to their compromised position; when had they become horizontal or when did her legs part for him; when did his hand invaded her blouse but it was as a recollection his usually infallible mind produced as a blur.

Looking at Abbie beneath him Ichabod awed; her eyes heavy lidded with lust and need; her chest; rising and falling in quick successions; her kiss swollen lips begging for his return.

A return he was all to willing to make but the gentleman in him needed her approval even though he knew refutation was inconceivable on her part.

"Are you certain?" He asked, a mere whisper, inches from her lips.

Abbie pressed her hands to his chest, asking him to move. Ichabod leaned away, his brown scrunched in query.

Abbie extricated herself from him, stood and pull her blouse off.

With a cheeky grin she replied "I have never been more certain of anything."

Ichabod took her extended hand with grin of his own and allowed her to lead him towards the small bed room.

A couple feet from the bed Abbie turned and on tipped toes, she pressed her lips to his, and then pulled away; her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt and Ichabod granted her silent request, pulling it over his head.

Abbie appreciated that today he chose to wear the ensemble she got him for yoga because the way the pants sat on his hips; the way it showcased a promising bulge caused a welcomed stirring in the pit of her stomach.

Ichabod smugness at Abbie's obviously pleased appraisal turned adore when she ran a hand along the scar across his chest before placing a kiss above his heart.

He took her small waist guiding her backwards to the bed. Abbie's petite hands left his chest; they danced lightly up his lean arms coming to a rest at his shoulders;

"I want you" she whispered, so reverently that the sincerity to the depth of their meaning could not be missed.

Ichabod heart soared at her simply admonition. Sealing his lips to hers and kissing her breathless was his unsaid way of returning his similar sentiments.

Too easily he picked her up placing her in the centre of the bed and it is after assuming his welcomed position between her thighs that he comprehended how tiny she was, seeing how he surrounded her so completely.

A small hand on his cheek guided his lips back to hers.

Lack of oxygen forced his lips else where; over delicate collarbone to the smooth skin of her cleavage.

She helps him remove her bra as she smiles at his impatient grimace;

A warm mouth and talented fingers forces wanton moans from her mouth.

Moans that spurred the disappearance of her jeans and panties; he pauses

"Beautiful;" he breathes the solitary word with paramount authenticity.

"Ichabod please" Abbie tugged at his waist band.

The rarity of his first name from her lips stoked the already fiercely burning fire inside him.

Abbie watched him remove his pants revealing his full self and couldn't help but be impressed; her body reeled with anticipation.

His inflated ego by her obvious enthrallment caused him to return to her with renewed fervor; reclaiming her lips in an almost forceful kiss; settling between her legs; Abbie's dampness betraying how much she needed him.

His hand explored her eager body; his mouth leaves her gasping for air as he reclaimed a hardened nipple; dexterous fingers tweaking the other. Abbie pants and moans, her hips undulated, rubbing against his hardness, lying rigid and ready just inches from her entrance; searching for release; Ichabod return to her mouth, an elbow braced bedside her head, a hand tangled in her hair, keeping her lips glued to his, capturing her moany gasp with one of his own as he slid into her.

Her back arches; her nails dig into his shoulders begging for a moment, he waits with gritted teeth.

She rolls her hips letting him know she's ready.

He pulls back before pushing back in slowly, the feel of her, combined with the sound he elicited from her pulled a deep groan from his throat.

In moments they were perfectly in sync; his thrust becomes deeper and faster; her hips match his rhythm, lips inches form each other breathing in every rasp, ever sigh, every moan;

Her nails dig into his back; his name mixed with curses and oh Gods fall from her lips; she's begging him to go harder and faster and he's afraid he might finish before her, something his stubbornness will not allow to happen.

He wraps a hand under her waist, some what stilling her movement and securing her to him; he angles his hips and slams into her; her hands fisted into the sheets back arched, her eyes shut tight and she mewls; his ego soared, once more and he can feel her walls fluttering around him and he knows she is as close as he is, another and her eyes fly open so does her mouth, uttering a silent cry; she clamps down around him; milking him, inciting him to join her in the most intense rapture, one he could not deny.

His body stilled; with a guttural moan he spills into her; his arms and knees grow weak and he only have enough strength to collapse to the side, avoiding crushing her; a whiny moan escaping both of them at the lost connection when the motion causes him to slip out of her.

Ichabod settles beside her and pulls her into his arms; loitering kisses to her cheek and temple.

Abbie locked eyes with him and giggled breathlessly, small spasms still rocking her body.

Ichabod smiled at her "I hope your giggles mean satisfaction;" he teases still trying to calm his breathing.

"You have no idea" Abbie replied; her breaths more controlled as she smooth away brown strands from his moist forehead.

"Better than your fantasies;" Ichabod goaded his brown arched in mischief.

Abbie stretch her neck to peck his lips, "a million times," she answered.

They laid in comfortable bliss filled silence, his hand smoothing her hair as hers played with his chest hairs.

After a moment Ichabod interrupted the quiet; "Abigail there is something I have been most curious about."

"Mmmhm" was Abbie's relaxed reply.

"I am pleased to see I was good enough to diminish your ability to use real words."

Abbie looked up to find him wearing an impish smirk and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What is it Crane?"She drawled feigning annoyance.

"Ah… at least you remember my name now, I thought you replaced it with 'oh God'." He teased further.

Abbie slapped his shoulder trying not to blush; "Crane please be serious." she commanded.

Ditching his smug smile he asked more seriously; "how did your fantasies about me start?"

Abbie looked away from his face quickly trying to hide a blush she couldn't stop this time.

"What is it Ichabod pushed." His interest peaked at her reaction.

"You don't wanna know trust me."

"On the contrary that's why I asked my dear Abigail."

Abbie sighed and mentally prepare her self to be honest with him because she knew if she didn't, he would be insufferable until she confessed.

"Abbie" he impelled tickling her side.

"Stop" she laughed pushing his hand away, "I'll tell you okay."

Ichabod waited in anticipation.

After a moment she looked up at him and then rested her head back on his chest; "About five months ago I came here, unannounced, like I usually do."

"As soon as I walked in I heard you, It sounded like you were struggling, my cop instinct took over and I snuck here, thinking you were under duress…." Abbie trailed off unable to find words.

I know what you saw Ichabod said after a minute "maybe you should have stayed" he said half jokingly.

Abbie's head snapped up looking at him clearly baffled.

"Maybe if you stayed we would be sharing moments like this for months now." He tried to clarify.

"I still don't get it" Abbie replied, her face betraying her honest bewilderment.

Ichabod kissed the top of her head and smiled at her confused expression.

"What I am trying to say my lovely Abigail, is, if you stayed you would have know from then how I felt about you because I am fairly certain it was your beautiful name that fell from my lips upon my completion."

Understanding lit Abbie eyes then a slow smile spread across her face; "what if I told you, that's usually how my dreams start."

Ichabod looked at her in question.

"I stayed, I joined you and I am the one who brings you to completion."

Her words, linked with his vivid imagination caused new stirrings; his hand leaves her waist and travel to his shaft, he wrapped his long fingers around it and started stroking.

Abbie looked at him; her jaw slack.

Ichabod smirked; no falter in his movements; "it is not too late, stay, join."

Abbie shook her head laughing "I can't believe I ever called you a prude."

She slid down his body and replaces his hand with her own.

**The End**

**A/N; I told you this would be short. I hope it lives up to any expectation as I am somewhat satisfied.**

**Again I thank you for your reception and support. ;)**

**oh and please forgive any typos... no beta.**


End file.
